Through the years, the need has grown for electrically operated gate and vehicle door systems to provide increased security and ready access by means of key operated or radio controlled opening and closing systems. In the case where sufficient real estate is available, a side rolling gate may be installed. However, it requires frontage of at least double the width of the gate opening. Often such space is not available, and it is essential that a retracting gate or door be installed.
Recently, the need for higher gates and doors has arisen since it is becoming a standard practice for higher passenger vehicles, such as wheel chair carrying vans be allowed entrance through gates. Where in the past, an 8'6" inch gate would be adequate for most passenger vehicles, gates as high as 10-11 feet must be in place and operate with the same degree of speed and safety as smaller gates.
Also, need has arisen in both industrial areas and apartment areas, particularly in Metropolitan regions, that a gate be of sufficient height to allow a full van or truck to enter with the gate closable behind the moving van or truck for unloading within the secure area.
At first observation, it would appear that the production of larger higher gates could be carried out merely following existing drawing design criteria for smaller gates. However, it is becoming clearer that the loading on larger gates cannot be solved merely by the use of larger components. As Larger, heavier hardware provided for the heavier load, difficulty was experienced in balancing the load throughout its cycle of movement. There is always a danger of failure of a component which could cause a catastrophic failure and injury or possible death of any individual under the gate or door. There is, therefore, a need for operating hardware which is capable of operating such large size gates or doors smoothly and safely, and which is not unduly difficult to install.
Applicant has found that in increasing the height of the gate or door as described above, it was necessary to increase the weight and size of many of the components. Even when this was done, there was no assurance that the door would operate smoothly. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a set of operating hardware for an oversized gate or door which will operate smoothly and reliably without undue stress or distortion of its components.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a set of operating hardware for an oversized door as described which is not unduly difficult or dangerous to install.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings in which: